schoolswikiaorg-20200215-history
User blog:ZariahGreene/Post Reflection
Post Trip Reflection: Argentina ‘18 was one of the most surprising experiences of my life. I had hopes, aspirations and fears as the days leading up to the trip were hastily approaching. Fears that I would end up alone in a different country without any help or that my spanish was worst then I thought it was and no one would understand me. However, my experience surpassed all my fears and all my hopes. I learned so much about Argentina. I learned about their experiences with the President Macri and how they can relate with many of the experiences of liberal United Statesmen who have struggled with President Trump these past two years. I learned about the architecture, the food, the parties and it was all very fun. Despite these educational things I learned about. One of the most important things that I walked away with after the trip was love is truly love. I have heard this expression time and time again as it related to the different political happenings surrounding the world today. However, in Argentina I learned this expression in true light. Both sides experienced anxiety when it came to the trip however we all walked in with an open mind and an open heart to learn that many of us despite the language barrier and the destination we call home are very much the same. We all have love to give, compassion to exude and happiness to gain and when these three factors are put at the fore front of your experience you can only receive it back with friendship. My host family chose to show me love as if I was their own daughter no matter if I confused certain words with bad words during our dinner time. Love is love and as I have seen through my trip it always wins. I had the best time in Argentina and I hope that my friends going into their Sophmore experience the same magic I did. I wish I was told that I would end up having so many real connections with so many people and that it would be so difficult to leave them. That way I could better prepare myself with tissues and eyedrops before saying goodbye to everyone. I also wish I had known I would be so in love with my host family and grateful to them so I could better prepare myself with the words I felt described my extremity of thanks. I miss them all so much however I speak to my student almost every day and I speak to my host parents twice every two weeks so far. They are planning to visit me in New York during the winter time. I am so excited to see them. The trip wasn’t long enough and if anything changed I would wish we all had more time together and we could spend more time at the school with the students. My advice for the students going this year is to walk in with an open mind. Although the food will be different try everything that is offered to you. At first I didn’t think I would like milanesa but I tried it and it became my favorite food. After having the mate multiple times I developed a very bad strain of strep throat and was in my bed for 2 weeks when we got home. Therefore, my advice is try everything but make sure to take care of yourself. This also means getting enough sleep. The partying and hanging out is fun but if you are tired while you are going to the educational field trips like museums and cathedrals you will be very confused and frustrated because the Spanish will be harder to comprehend if your brain isn’t awake and ready. Another piece of advice is to find few friends with the same goals as you on the trip. Friends who you feel safe with who you can talk to when you start to miss home because even though you are having lots of fun with all of the Argentine friends it is a normal feeling to miss home a little bit. I can’t wait to see all the smiling faces as the Quilmes students arrive for Exchange ‘19. Category:Blog posts